On The Computer
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Chase, Omi, IM, hints if Yaoi...what more could I say?


Reaper: Kya! I did some random stuff! I hope you like it. I was bored, was reading manga and fanfics, what more come I do? Write one!

****

GodOfWater

- Omi

**FireBurns** - Kimiko

**WindBlades** - Raimundo

**TexasBoy** - Clay

**HotLizardGod** - Chase Young

**WiseMaster** - Master Fung

**Lady'sDragon** - Dojo****

* * *

**GodOfWater** has signed on...

GodOfWater: Hello? Is anyone on?

**TexasBoy** has signed on...

**TexasBoy:** Hey there partner! What's up?

GodOfWater: Oh! Clay, I am, how you say, up in the dumpsters.

**WindBlades** has signed on...

_WindBlades: _My _'Omi is using bad slang'_ senses are going crazy! What did he say?!

**FireBurns** has logged on...

FireBurns: Hm? Oh! Yo guys. Dude, Rai, you like ran towards the computer. Did Omi use bad slang again?

GodOfWater: I am, up in the dumpsters!

_WindBlades:_ Down in the dumps Omi! And why?

GodOfWater: Because! Why would I not be when you are know more of this computer thing than I! I am most conused with the keys...and emotions! For Cookies sakes! We're in the middle of the wilderness! How can we have electricity?!

**TexasBoy: **Okay, we fight evil bad magic using guys, and you're worried about an unlogical question? Gosh partner, who has you're undies in a bunch?

FireBurns: Don't worry Omi! I hooked us up! XD

GodOfWater: O.O!! What was that!?

FireBurns: What was what? XD

GodOfWater: WHAT XD!?

FireBurns: It's an emotion for really happy. XD, this is so funny to watch you on the computer Omi!

_WindBlades:_ Man dude, I'm so bored, why can't Jake go try to be evil and build some robots...

GodOfWater: You know, Jack is very smart. Maybe he's only like this because his parents are rich and they don't spend time with him, causing him to be lonely and back up into the world of darkness.

_WindBlades:_ O.O

FireBurns: O.O

**TexasBoy:** O.o

GodOfWater: What is it my friends?

FireBurns: Omi, when could you talk like that?

GodOfWater: Oh! Yes, I've been reading a book about people's feelings. It is most helpful!

**WiseMaster** has signed on...

_WiseMaster:_ Shouldn't you all being doing something? Like training for the fights?

GodOfWater: Master Fung! Please let us stay on a little bit longer! I have entered the world of the Internet! A site, if that is what it is called, named YouTube, is very amusing to listen to videos!

_WiseMaster:_ Fine. Hm...YouTube...I've heard of it. Play rest and be prepared.

GodOfWater: Oh Yes. Hm? ? What site is this? Oh! Stories! Huh? Chase Young! Someone wrote one about...O.O

FireBurns: Omi? You okay little guy?

_WindBlades:_ Yeah Cueball, didn't hurt ya self huh?

GodOfWater: That was most unplesent. It was...I think...Yaoi?

FireBurns: OKAY! Omi, stay away from those! Us anime fangirls don't want someone you're age, and mind to look at those! Stay away for the Chase stories that say Yaoi on it!

GodOfWater: Fine.

**HotLizardGuy** has signed on...

HotLizardGuy: Greetings young monks.

GodOfWater: But Kimiko, it says, "Read! Chase, Yaoi, what more can happen? Find out!" I want to know what Yaoi is, and why this person is writing about Chase Young!

FireBurns: NO! Yaoi is not for children! Besides...those stories only have fluff, and stuff. Sorry 'lil buddy, not for you!

HotLizardGuy: What is this? I'm being ignored? And what is this about Yaoi? Has Omi been surfing the web?

GodOfWater: Surfing the Web? I have no surf board, and the computer isn't a ocean!

HotLizardGuy: Ah Omi...so much to learn about a computer...Fire Dragon, are you teaching him anime based things?

FireBurns: N-no He found on his own! He's to blame!

**WindBlades has signed off.**

**TezasBoy has signed off.**

**WiseMaster has signed off.**

**FireBurns has signed off.**

HotLizardGuy: It seems we are the only ones left on.

GodOfWater: So it seems. Chase Young, how are you?

HotLizardGuy: Such a bold question for an enemy. I'm fine. You?

GodOfWater: Confused and bored. I thought, being able to use the wu to gain knowlage would let me gain some information about computers...never worked.

HotLizardGuy: Hm...what are you doing right now?

GodOfWater: Talking to you.

HotLizardGuy: Hm, want to meet in the grassy fields and train? I have a new move.

GodOfWater: Ohh! What is it?!

HotLizardGuy: It's called 'Glomping the Chibi'. A...girl how's name is Fan gave me an idea when she did a move like it.

GodOfWater: Alright!

**GodOfWater has signed off...**

**HotLizardGuy has signed off...**

**Lady'sDragon has signed off...**


End file.
